Love in americaAlex&Myrnin's date
by lexi-myrnin
Summary: this is part of lifewithatwinandmonkey's story- love in america. must read that before this!


**This has been written as part of Love In America by lifewithatwinandmonkey! **

**Rachel caine owns Myrnin and Oliver **** D:**

Alex's pov

I walk into the coffee grounds place and look around. Damn Myrnin's not here. I really hope he doesn't stand me up. He seems so perfect! His curly hair is awesome and bright brown eyes sparkle with intelligence. Plus he's welsh! His lips are soft and when we kissed fireworks exploded everywhere. It was the most amazing feeling ever! Although whenever he was looking at me it seemed like he was staring at my neck. How odd. Oohh! Maybe he's a vampire! I laugh under my breath and make my way to the counter and order a ice tea. I grab a seat and ponder my 'vampire' thoughts while I wait for Myrnin. A voice interrupts my musings "Peach ice tea?" I look up and nod. The guy looks at me "you new? Who ya waiting for?" he asks. "I'm here for the summer with Eve rossers cousin? And I'm waiting for..." I only got this far before Myrnin skipped in, sat next to me and said "She's waiting for meeeeeeeeeeeee Ollie pop. Jealous?" and stuck his tongue out. The guy (Oliver?) rolled his eyes and walked off. I turn as Myrnin shouts "ALEX! You came!" his eyes light up and a smile literally went from ear to ear. I felt myself laugh and mumbled "Of course I did. How could I not?" I look down. I loved him. I really did.

Myrnin's pov.

She looked at the floor and mumbled "Of course I did. How could I not?" God I loved her. I put my hands under her chin and lift her face up but end up staring at her neck. "You do that alot you know." She says taking me by surprise. I can imagine the confusion showing through my eyes because she explains "Look at my neck. You do it all the time. I kinda thought you were a vampire or something." She laughs "I know that's insane coz they're fictional but I always feel so sorry for them. They didn't choose that life and yet they're condemned for it. It's stupid. If they kill someone people go on about it but it's just the same as us eating meat! If they become vegetarian they die!" she looks exasperated as she shrugs. "God I sound insane." No she sounds passionate. I wonder if she'd feel the same if she knew about me.

Alex's pov

I sounded insane I know I did but it's how I felt. I could see the old hippie staring at me from behind the counter- it was very off putting but I focused on Myrnin's face instead. For some reason his eyes had filled with sadness. So much so that I acted without thinking and pulled his face to mine in a soft kiss. As I pulled away he looked surprised and I blushed I knew I looked like a tomato. I covered my face with my hair and Myrnin pulled my head up and placed the hair behind my ear. His eyes looked furious and I could feel my fear when his eyes started to soften. "Never hide from me." He whispered so quietly that I had trouble hearing him."You're beautiful." God he was perfect. I laughed softly "Not as much as my friends." He shakes his head violently and I laugh and he joins in.

Myrnin's pov

I want her to stay. With me. Always. I could ask her. But she has family elsewhere. It would be so wrong to tell her my secrets and seal it so she can never leave. I know god is punishing me for my reigns of terror. I look at her smiling at me. She seems to like me alot. It's going to be so hard to let her go. She looks up at me and says "I wish I could stay here. But my mum would skitz out. Although maybe if I transferred to the university here she'd be okay." She seemed more like she was talking to herself than me. I leave her to her mumblings and see Oliver staring at Alex. His eyes widened as he realised how I felt about her. He shook his head and muttered "No you can't!" I stuck my middle finger up at him. (a gesture I learnt from Claire) and tune back into Alex. "I love it here. And the people I've met." She looks up at me and blushes. "I love you Alex." He say looking at the floor. I look up and she her eyes widen and the most beautiful smile spread across her face. "I love you too" I feel a flush go up to my cheeks and a thrill of happiness goes through me. Yes! She loves me! We talk for hours until I finally realise what time it is. Shit.

Alex's pov

We talked for hours on end before he looked up and cried out "Shit!" I looked outside and saw that it was pitch black. What the hell? I checked my watch and see that the time is 8.30. But I got here at 1.20! God time does fly by when you're having fun. "I'd better go." I say softly. He looked at me and surprised me by saying "I'll walk you." That's odd. No guy has ever said that after a date with me before. "I'll be fine really" I smile at him. He shakes his head slowly "NO!" he shouts at me. What the hell? "It's dark. You can't." "Okay sure.." I agree while trying to get head sorted. We stand up and start walking out after I pay for my drinks. We start heading towards glass house central (everyone calls it that. I find it quite comical.) As we get to the door he kisses me and it gets quite intense to say we're standing on a door step. The door flies open and Emily, Katie and Lizzie stand there with smug expressions at what they caught me and Myrnin doing. His hand is still in my hair and the other on the small of my back, my legs are wrapped round his waist and my hands are under his shirt. "errm well. I'm gonna err go inside." I say detangling myself from him. "I'll see you tomorrow?" I ask him and he nods. "Bye Alex and thank you for a wonderful time." He smiles and walks off. I turn and face my friends closing the door behind me. I pre-empt their questions by saying "Right whose first?"


End file.
